Battle
Battling is one of the main actions in Monster Life. Encounters Choose your monster The main battle screen will appear, featuring the enemy. A list of monsters will appear at the bottom, choose wisely. Then, when you chose all your monsters, a "FIGHT" button will appear. Click on it to start a fight. During a battle Whoever attacks first depends on if your monsters attacked first last time, if not, your monsters get to attack the enemies first this time. The monsters will attack, but you still have to supervise the battle because you'll never know if the enemy is about to do a critical hit or if your monsters lost the battle. Monsters might perform critical hits. A critical hit is when the monster deals twice the damage, for example you own a Diggster (but everyone has a Diggster), it deals 5 damage, but in a critical attack, it deals ten! When a monster is about to perform a critical hit, a button will appear, if you tap it, the monster will perform it's attack! However, the enemy might block it, this means that the critical hit will be the same as a normal attack. Now watch your monster blow up your opponment! Note that critical hit buttons will disappear, so act fast! Don't let your monster get hit and let it wail for it's mommy! Energized monsters will ALWAYS perform critical hits, but you can only energize monsters when they reach their final evolvulation. If an oppoment is also dealing a critical attack, a button will appear on the health bar on the opponment's side. Tap it to block out 1/2 of the damage. You may use power ups, if you can spare a few friend stones. These can make the monsters a little more powerful. After the battle Once a monster is defeated, two nurses will take the monster away. If there is more than 1 enemy, the victorious monster will wait till all the enemies are defeated, if one of the monsters on your side are defeated. The remaining monster will attack the enemy who defeated a monster on your side. When victory happens, the monsters will cheer and fireworks will appear. If defeat happens, the fireworks will still appear and the enemies will shake their heads. A victory screen will appear when victory happens and a defeat screen will appear when defeat happens. If a monster is defeated during battle, the player may heal it costing 15 diamonds. Stats Stats effect a monster's performance in battle. SPEED Speed can range from 1-3, if a monster has a speed of 3, it can attack a monster with the speed of 2 2 times, and 3 times if facing a monster with the speed of 1. if a monster with a speed of 2 and 1 face each other, the monster with a speed of 2 will attack two times every two times of the attack. DAMAGE Damage is how much health it can take off from another monster. HEALTH If a monster's health reaches to 0, it's defeated. The monster with the most health is probably boarster. Tips If you are facing any monster, use your own same monster if you have no others. This sounds confusing, so I'll explain: let's say you are facing a tocuster, use your own! Why? Because your tocuster is more likely to win because you'll probably block all the oppoment's critical attacks, however, the oppoment usually won't, so that means your tocuster will deal more damage. Do some calculation before you start a battle. A crabster has a speed of 3, and if you are using it against Rockster, which has a speed of 2, you times the crabster's attack by two because the crabster can attack the rockster 2 times. And times 4 if the crabster is energized. Be aware that some winning depends on who attacks first. if you are using taster against a valcumster, it depends on who attacks first if one wants to win. If the taster attacks first, it'll deal something like 29-30 damage first, leaving valcumster with 12-10 hp (even less if taster gets a critical attack), and taster will attack again after valcumster attacked it, leaving valcumster with 0 hp. However, if valcumster attacks first, it'll leave taster with 10-13 hp and taster can't win unless it deals a critical hit. IMG 3177.png|before the battle IMG_3178.PNG|chosen monsters IMG_3180.PNG|attacking IMG 3188.png|if won IMG_3491.PNG|a seahorster dealing critical hits.